undertale_au_soundtrackfandomcom-20200213-history
Polterswap
Polterswap, also known as''' Polter's UNDERSWAP', was an Underswap take made by June E. Nelson, also known as Polter. It was designed to be both a callback to Classicswap, as well as being creative and original with it's designs, characters, locations, etc. History Polterswap started around August of 2018, with the help of JackNStuff, and others team members, it got it's feet off the ground with multiple songs being uploaded almost daily. After a few months, it started to get massive attention, and the PS Team decided to make an account to not cluster up June's main account. Slowly, production started to go down, along with motivation. And most of the team left the project, leaving up to the owner, and a few select people, to help carry the AU on. This would not last for long. After careful consideration, June decided to put the AU in a newer, fresher direction. She left the project to Nick, Red, and a couple of other select people shortly after this announcement, before also deleting her account. Finally, the team and owners decided to shut down the server to get rid of all of the bad experiences with it. Even if others wanted it archived, it was too late to go back. Character Information *Aeris'' - The fallen human that contains the soul of PATIENCE. They are doomed to travel throughout the UNDERGROUND after getting curious about the mountain containing the MONSTER race. *''Echo'' - Your companion as you enter the UNDERGROUND! Echo the Echo Flower is possessed by CHARA, the first fallen human. They eventually turn on you and the Queen by absorbing all of the souls to become a God. *''Asgore'' - Your protector through out the Catacombs and former king of the UNDERGROUND. He has a love for planting and for cooking pies, despite not being good at it. He doesn't want any more child's deaths on his hands. *''Melogeist/Metta'' - The UNDERGROUND's next shining celebrity! She's a young, and not so confident ghost that has a passion for music. Occasionally gives music lessons to willing participants. *''Papyrus'' - Sundown's superb sentry. Usually loves to play jokes and puns, but not as frequent as Sans. He hides a secret power because he doesn't truly wants to hurt the human, but she still will put up a resilient fight. *''Sans'' - He is "the spectacular sans!" and he's actually already in the Queen's guard. He knows his job is to capture the human, but his apathy gets in the way. He's just like your average Sans, lazy, but he's still confident and ready for a fight! *''Grillby'' - Sans' little apprentice. He is a trouble making kid and usually gets in trouble for his actions, but Sans always bails him out of it. *''Muffet'' - The owner of Muffet's Parlor in Sundown! Mostly a calm bartender and pastry chef, but has a desire for more and more gold. *''Alphys'' - The captain of the Royal Guard. She uses ballistics to launch long-ranged attacks. She still loves anime and plays the guitar. She occasionally trains both Sans and Papyrus to become stronger guards. *''Undyne'' - The royal scientist for the Queen. She's still a little hostile towards humans, so watch out. She uses her inventions to stop you through out Glacier. *''Dapperbot/Napstaton'' - The UNDERGROUND's current star! This bot also makes music and shares it with the entire UNDERGROUND, but then again, he gets nervous when on stage. Has unknown relations to Melogeist. *''Toriel'' - The Ruler of the UNDERGROUND. Ever since Chara and Asriel's deaths, she's been in denial about Asgore and has stayed introverted ever since, but she truly cares for Asgore, and for every child she is forced to kill for monsterkind. *''Chara'' - The first fallen human. They have an unconditional love for the Dreemurr family since they left their human family in hopes of a better life. They sealed their doom during the war, and could only make it to Glacier, before their soul was harnessed by an Echo Flower. *''Asriel'' - Son of Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr. He was a loving child before Chara corrupted them to be as evil as they once were. They fused souls with Chara so they could fight in the war, but it led to Asriel's demise. Story A fallen human falls into the underground to explore the world of monsters. But, instead of falling into the Ruins, you fall into the Catacombs. You eventually meet Asgore, the former king of the underground. Trivia * Originally, Polterswap was called eggswap.Category:Roleswap Category:Serious Category:Cancelled